For Whom The Bells Toll
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Everytime Chandler woke from the nightmares, he considered it a blessing. Complete, please read and review


Ah, my official 60th story on this site! (lets off party popper) How so very exciting! Man...I've written 55 'friends' stories...I should really get a life, huh? Nope! Anyway, this is my 60th story (besides 'Untitled' but that was taken off, so we don't talk about that one) and...it's a weird one. It's a very weird one. The narrative is quite off balance and uneven, and it doesn't really make much sense, but that was exactly what I was aiming for. It's in Chandler's mind, it deals with a very odd little subject matter, and it had to be a bit...crazy, ya know?

The term 'for whom the bell tolls' is a pretty common one, but I couldn't exactly tell you what it means. But I will tell you that bells have been used to signify danger for many a years, and have been used to mark an execution...I think they still are, in places with the death sentence. So that was pretty much my way of thinking with this story...truth be told, I read the phrase, thought it was awesome, tucked it away for a story name and three months later, this happened, so I'm happy! I'm really not sure if I even _like_ this story, but as usual, it's here and we have to deal with it...erm, I've babbled enough, so please, read and review and I love you all! Woo! 60TH STORY!

I do not own friends/actors/characters, but I do own a top that currently smells like lollies...very odd

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Insufferable little shit._

Chandler's eyes burned, head throbbed, body pleaded and still sleep eluded him, like always; unattainable.

Joey's snores echoed in his pounding mind; loud, deep and restful.

_Insufferable little shit._

Really, he couldn't put the blame on Joey, as much as he wanted to.

Chandler needed to sleep.

Whether or not he wanted to sleep was the question. With the much needed rest came the much hated dreams and the even more despised nightmares.

Nightmares?

Reality.

Every time Chandler woke from the nightmares-

_reality_

- he considered it a blessing.

Every time he woke, he knew that he was getting closer and closer to…

Eternal slumber?

Eternal nightmare.

_Reality forever._

Death.

He would wake, he would force himself to breathe, and it would begin again.

Did Chandler need to sleep?

More then he knew.

Did Chandler _want _to sleep?

_Insufferable little shit._

Joey slept; Chandler hated him for it, and knew that, despite the nightmares-

_reality_

-he wanted to.

And he slept, and they lay in wait.

Time after time, he would open his eyes to pain, his dream world-

_reality, so much pain, reality forever_

- torturing him in ways he could never imagine until he felt it rush through his veins.

_You always said you loved to dream_

Time after time, he would open his eyes to a plead that this time would be different, and would find himself on his hands and knees, mouth open to a soundless scream.

This time was no different.

Tears ran down his face, his attacker unseen as always, and Chandler knew this was his punishment.

_Eternal slumber_

No.

Opening his eyes, he forced himself to breathe and he ran.

Through the black fog that threatened to take him, past the bell that threatened to condemn him, towards the people that could save him.

He stopped, feeling the fog engulf him once more, and he screamed, soundless as always, falling to his knees.

It was a fight he was doomed to lose, life be damned.

He couldn't…

He could barely force himself to breathe,

The fight had left him-

_reality_

- beaten and weak.

He glanced up, eyes pleading for sanity, for salvation.

A sea of faceless masks, leering, mocking, judging.

Always judging.

But no more.

The decision had finally been made.

A thundering in the distance and Chandler knew, but he couldn't…

"For whom the bell tolls?"

And when the answer came, Chandler knew he would never wake and his friends would find his body as cold as the fog that bound him.

_And I force myself to breathe._

One final time.

"It tolls for thee."


End file.
